


Endless

by Torched22



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Masturbation, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Dani stumbles upon something online that she can't unsee - not that she has any desire to.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Endless

Dani wasn't sure how it started but she felt guilty nonetheless. She told herself that it was possible to stop at any time, but ceasing to indulge in her guilty pleasure never lasted long. She had managed to keep her fingers away from the siren song of the keyboard for a year once, but that was the record and it was never matched again. 

Whether it was loneliness, desperation, or thrill, she found herself inextricably addicted to porn. It wasn't a severe addiction - at least that's what she told herself - but stopping seemed unimaginable. 

She was in the prime of her life but found dating completely insufferable. Every experience seemed worse than the last and she wasn't one to suffer fools with ease. It was apparent to her right off the bat exactly why each person was wrong for her and just how each relationship was likely to end if she did somehow misplaced her sanity and pursued a relationship. 

She had endured far too many dinners and movies with both men and women who wanted little more than to get in her pants. When people were overeager, it only turned her off. She was looking for something real. Someone for the long term.

The sad thing was that she wasn't even overly picky. Sure, she had some criteria, but she had lowered her standards remarkably as the years dragged on. 

Did the person have a job? Did they have a criminal record? Did they want kids someday? Did they have ambition?

It seemed like the people she dated were always missing one piece of the puzzle. If they had a job and were attractive, all they wanted to do was fuck around. If they had a heart of gold and wanted a family someday, they had a crap job and no ambition. The worst ones were the people who had ulterior motives or turned out to be chauvinists or bigots or racists. On a few occasions, she found people who possessed many of the qualities she was looking for, or so she thought. Given time, though, they fell like dominos. One of them cheated on her, another turned out to be a liar, a third just wanted her to raise the kids he already had. 

So why bother? 

It really pissed her off when people told her she had twice the chance of finding a soulmate because she was bisexual, or that she was in a sea of people living in New York and would "find them eventually." 

She hadn't found her soulmate - man or woman.

With a huff, Dani plopped down on her purple duvet and grabbed her laptop. Her hair was still wet from the shower and the scent of tea tree mint and coconut charcoal mingled with her cottony deodorant and wafted around her. The cobalt blue towel used to dry herself was damp and barely clinging to her body. It was late. Probably far too late to get involved in doing what she wanted to do, but the more she put it off, the worse it got. 

If she failed to satisfy her needs in consciousness, that clawing need would make itself known in her dreams. She never remembered the details of the dreams per se, only that she would awaken wet and spasming, clenching around nothing. Or worse, her body would get very close to release but fail to secure it and she would come to the morning light with an ache between her legs and a feeling of intolerable emptiness as she awoke rutting against nothing. 

"I fucking hate this," she said to no one, pulling her laptop screen up. She reached towards her nightstand and got a hair tie so that the wet tendrils wouldn't get in her face or soak the bed. The warm glow of the lamp on her nightstand bathed her in orangish yellow. She seriously considered just reaching over and turning it off...crawling into bed and ignoring her own needs. That was something she did when the guilt felt overwhelming. She hated that she had become dependent on porn and some tiny, niggling voice deep in her chest told her that it was wrong. But was it? She was in her thirties, she was busy, she didn't feel like dating and any attempts at one night stands she'd ever had left her feeling wholly dissatisfied.

She had never uttered the truth to any person that she'd dated, but none of them had ever made her come. Not. One. Unable to bruise their egos she never told them. She didn't' fake it but she also didn't spill the truth to them. Sometimes she would get close, but it just never happened. Maybe it was because she didn't feel quite comfortable. Or perhaps it was because she felt as though she had to be in love with someone in order to reach that peak. 

Whatever the reason, that truth ached inside her ribcage. She wanted to scream. Or cry. Or both. 

But touching herself seemed like a less mentally exhaustive route so she swallowed and took a deep breath and let her fingers clack over the keyboard. 

As she entered her preferences into the search-bar she wondered if she was base or gross for 'knowing the terms.' Had she really gone that far down the rabbit hole? She bit her bottom lip and accepted the fact that the answer was a resounding 'yes.' 

Fleetingly she wondered what her coworkers would think of this dirty little habit. She grimaced and made a noise aloud as the thought skittered through her tired mind. It was the wrong thing to be dwelling on in this moment for sure. Except that...when her wheel-of-fortune-like spinner rolled past JT and Edrisa and Gil and landed on Malcolm...she found herself not quite so repulsed. 

It was moments like these when Dani wished that she had friends. Someone she could talk to about this addiction...or about the way her stomach fluttered when her mind conjured up images of Malcolm Bright. 

But just as it was with dating, so it was with friends. She didn't have the time to find them and certainly didn't have the time to keep them. 

She could picture it though... sitting at a table with a few girlfriends and pulling out her phone to show them Bright's crystal blue gray eyes. She would just be scrolling through photos of her coworkers - all of them - to show these made up friends. But they would be able to tell that something was up when she lingered on Bright's photo a bit too long; they would sense an attraction there. 

Leaving her imaginary friendships, she sorted through the files in her mind and decided on what she would search for.

"Coming untouched" was what she ended putting into the search bar. She hit enter. 

She wasn't' sure when that became a turn on for her or even how...but here she was...the pulse at her core picking up pace as her hungry eyes roved over the thumbnail size images that littered the page and began to move when she let her cursor linger. She wandered through the vast and varied terrain of naked bodies and her heart thrummed against the bed as she let her hand move to rid herself of the towel. 

Dani tried to push Malcolm from her mind, but she knew that he was never too far from the watery surface of her thoughts. He might be submerged deep within the locked chest of her unspoken desires, but when she was...feeling like this (she hated using the word "horny")...he seemed to buoy to the top. 

His clear blue eyes sent a shiver down her spine, as if picturing them was a splash of ice water on a blistering day. She wanted to lower herself into that gaze, to swim in his depths. 

Gritting her jaw, she tried to focus on the screen rather than the flimsier daydreams she had stored in a mental vault. 

Finally, she clicked on a video. Sometimes she surfed from video to video, ramping up her desire until it became unbearable. But there was something about this video that captured and held her attention. At first, all she cold see in the thumbnail was a man's torso and crotch. He was on his knees on a bed, facing the camera, and he had a beautiful cock. It jutted straight out and was a shade darker than the man's pale body, except at the head, where it was several rosy shades darker and leaking. 

She felt herself grow wet and she pressed her naked thighs together. The air conditioner kicked on and blew a caressing breeze over her body. She shivered and goosebumps rose up on her flesh.

It was impossible to tear her brown eyes from the screen. She watched in open fascination as the man knelt and stroked himself. 

She didn't want to turn the sound on, but she knew it would help her get there faster, so she did it. 

The man's face was never visible, just his shaking body. He was panting and stroking himself quickly. There was a restraint behind him, just out of view. 'Hm...curious that's not being used,' Dani thought. 'Why is it even there?'

Rather than get caught up in the mystery, Dani pushed away her logic and immersed herself in her filth of choice for the evening. 

The man had a beautiful body. Lithe but muscular. A light dusting of happy trail hair that led to a well groomed cock. His nipples were pert and pink and he rubbed at them and rolled them. Finally, he made a sound. A groan followed by several harsh pants. He stroked faster and began to tremble. 

Someone from behind the camera instructed him to remove his hand and he whimpered and did so, his cock twitching as come pulsed out of him and onto the bedspread below. 

She couldn't hear whoever was filming clearly, but the man in the video obviously did. Another instruction was given and the man began stroking himself again. After several seconds, he was pulling away his hand away as more come jetted from his arousal. 

Fuck...how many times could this guy come?

She imagined the man fucking her...coming on her pussy and spreading the hot white liquid around her wet folds. Then he'd keep fucking her, this time, filling her up. She groaned aloud at the impromptu daydream.

Dani moaned, she let her hand snake down her silky body and find that secret spot. She didn't want to overstimulate herself too much because she was already close. 

The man continued to stay in his kneeling position on the gray duvet and stroke himself. She wondered how much come this man had stored up. Apparently a lot. The video was only almost to the halfway mark. Maybe he starved himself of release for a long time to achieve this. Dani slid her fingers around her sensitive knub and waited with baited breath. 

The man stroked more, twisting on the upstroke and sliding his thumb over the weeping hole before pulling his hand away. She watched as his rosy red balls drew up and his body shook with a third orgasm. 

As he began stroking his way to a fourth, that nagging feeling in the back of Dani's skull gained more traction. 

She couldn't shake how the man's build was so similar to Malcolm's, but she told herself that she was being ridiculous. It was her mind's obsession trying to worm into the real world. Nothing more than a fantasy. 

But then...

He moaned, really moaned, as his fourth orgasm hit and she knew. 

It was him. 

The gray duvet...the restraint behind him...his tortured voice. 

She immediately felt her inner walls begin to tremble but she yanked her hand away and sat up. 

"No, that's insane," she said aloud. No way would Malcolm Bright be making porn. "Not possible," she muttered, unsure whether to snap her laptop shut and toss it across the room or keep watching. 

She told herself that she was crazy, that it only 'sounded' like Bright but...

As he came again, only a little bit of come oozing from his over stimulated sex, he said a word. 

One single, "fuck." 

She sucked in a breath and felt herself coming, even without her hand there. Shaking, she shut her laptop and ground her thighs together as she guiltily rode out her orgasm. 

When it was over she collapsed on the bed next to the laptop and sucked in heaving breaths. 

This couldn't be real could it? 

Did she just watch Malcolm Bright come over and over and over again? 

Yes. She had. 

There was no denying it was him. 

"Fuck," she said aloud, echoing his sentiment, only in a very different tone.


End file.
